


The Perfect Vacation

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Vacation, Weekend Away, deans first proper trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: You and Dean are going away on your first trip together, no Sam, no Cas, and certainly no monsters to ruin your getaway. What could be better than that?





	The Perfect Vacation

You and your boyfriend, Dean Winchester, are going away for the weekend, up to your parents log cabin. Just you and him, no Sam, no Cas, and no monsters to ruin your getaway. You are sat in the drivers chair, Dean had allowed you to drive the Impala all the way, as he wanted to catch some sleep on the drive. While you drove, you watched the snow falling. The mountains looked beautiful. You had wanted to bring Dean up here many times within the two years you two had been dating but never got the time due to Dean’s work. 

After another hour of driving, you and Dean have arrived at the cabin. You loved it up here and it was even more beautiful in the winter all covered in snow. You wake up Dean and he grins at you before you both emerge from the car to collect your luggage, and then go into the cabin. 

You watch Dean begin to collect some firewood and create a fire with it. So far this weekend couldn’t get better for you both, Dean needed the vacation, he hadn't got away from the bunker or hunting for what seemed like forever, so this was a good idea for him, and you, well, you wanted to spend more time with him, since he was always away from the bunker, you barely got to spend time together but when you did, you always tried to make it special. 

Dean had made a fire and as it was burning in the fireplace, he walks over to you, and smiles, putting an arm around you. “Thank you for this trip, baby. Just being with you makes it 20 times better.” Dean kissed your cheek softly, causing you to giggle. 

“You’re welcome love. You needed this trip more than me. You deserve it with all the hard work you do.” You smiled at him kissing him back softly. 

“I am going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?” Dean asked you. 

“Sure, thanks.” You reply. 

You watch Dean walk gracefully into the kitchen, and you walk over to stand beside the fireplace. After a few minutes, Dean returns to the living room, before handing you a hot steaming mug of hot chocolate. “You know something? It’s lovely, it being just you and me for a change.” 

“I agree love.” You replied. 

You and Dean stand there by the window, fire roaring behind you both, staring out at the snow coated hills, watching as the snowflakes keep falling down. It all gets better when Dean wraps his arms around you from behind, and holds you in his arms, while he looks outside from over your shoulder. 

“What could be better than this…” you say softly. 

Dean giggles. “Nothing baby, absolutely nothing…” 

Dean was right, there is absolutely nothing better than this. Log cabin, fire keeping you warm, and steaming hot chocolate between your palms and snow, what could be better than that. However, there was something better... and that was, that you and Dean had the whole cabin to yourselves all weekend. 

What a wonderful weekend it was to be. 

 

The End


End file.
